The objective of this Clinical Mental Health Academic Award application is to enable Dr. Gabriel K. Tsuboyama to develop an academic career in the psychoneuroendocrinology of geriatric psychiatric disorders. The award will allow him to obtain the training and experience required to become a mature investigator. The criticisms and suggestions made during reviews of previous applications by the Mental Disorders of the Aging Review Group have been addressed and are reflected in this proposal. As suggested by the Review Group, the research plan focuses on fundamental psychoendocrine questions. Specifically, Dr. Tsuboyama will investigate both the thyrotropin (TSH) response to thyrotropin-releasing hormone (TRH) and the metabolism of TRH in geriatric depressed patients. Interactions among TRH metabolic measures, the response of thyrotropin (TSH), and changes in both cognition and mood of geriatric depressives will be explored. This proposal is envisioned as a starting point for the development of a number of future avenues of research in geriatric psychiatry and in the psychoneuroendocrinology of geriatric depression. While investigating behavioral and hormonal responses to TRH, Dr. Tsuboyama will enhance his knowledge and skills in neuroendocrinology of geriatric affective disorders and consolidate his experience in laboratory work. This program will enable him to become a mature specialized investigator and a resource for the Developing Clinical Research Center for Geriatric Affective Disorders and for other research groups at Cornell, as well as a mentor for junior investigators in the psychoneuroendocrine aspects of geriatric psychiatry.